Payback
by Dist4nt1
Summary: This is a new Ally. She got hurt by her guy and she's out for blood. But what if that blood is hers?
1. Chapter 1

Payback.

The word is great,

But has so many consequences...

It was great at first, seeing his face when I was with another guy... But then he moved on.

New Findings:

Valentines Day. The day when people show their love for the people they care about. I was walking down to the beach to see my boyfriend. THE Austin Moon. Yes, I, Ally Dawson, am finally dating Austin Moon. It took us a while to get used to it but it feels great. I swear I'm in love!

He told me that he had a meeting to attend at the beach with Starr Records so ithought I'd come early to surprise him. I was humming the tune to my new song as I walked round the corner. It was called Forever. And just as I got to the chorus: I see my boyfriend kissing Kira Starr. "Everytime we kiss," I felt my heart shatter," I remember," oh god, here it comes," we are forever..." As my brain sang it wouldn't process that the images infront of me just cut my forever short.

I turned and ran. But I did not cry. Why should I? I didn't do anything wrong. But Austin had. He had cheated on me. He had lied to me. He had PLAYED me. No-one does that. Maybe to the old Ally Dawson, but not anymore. I had to get revenge so I went to the best person for the job. This person was a proffesional.

Trish De La Rosa.

A/N hey! Long time no see... Hehe. Love you guys? Okay, so I deleted my old stories cos... Well I am in a new era of my life but I promise I won't ever do it again. This is just a starter chapter so the next ones should be longer, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

The Plan:

Calling Trish was the best and worst thing I could have done. At first, all she did was scream. Then she started her revenge schemes. She said that she would come over in 1 hour after she got fired from her job at the 'Poodle Snoodle' salon.

When she came over she wouldn't stop talking!

"I'm gonna kill that idiot! How could he be so immature? So rude? So.. UHHH!" She shouted.

"Trish, you sound like he cheated on you! Now have you got a payback plan or not?" I yelled as my patience snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. So here's the idea, we get you a guy." She proclaimed as though her sentence actually meant something.

"What?" I said in confusion, head tilted slightly, eyebrows knitted.

"It's simple, we get Austin jealous. He doesn't know that you saw him... Well, cheating on you. So we make it look like YOU cheated on HIM. That way you don't look played, he will realise what you mean to him AND you might find a new guy that you like in the process. And yes, I know, I'm a genius!" She said with a squeel.

"AHH, Trish you so ARE a genius, but what guy would help me? Elliot... Well we just didn't work, and Dallas... I moved on. So who else?" I whined.

"Don't worry Alls, I know just the guy that will be MORE that willing to annoy Austin!" She told her best friend with a cheeky smile.

A/N hope you like it! And thanks for my followers and reviewers! XxX


	3. Chapter 3

Hi...:

I was walking into La Tasca in my new jeans and beige and orange overtop that I bought yesterday. Trish insisted that I should dress up when I go to meet this mystery guy of hers. I went to the table which she reserved for me and I looked around, I couldn't see anyone so far but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head up to see Chase looking at me with sparkling eyes.

"Well well. Did you finally realise how much of a jerk Austin is? Didn't I tell you?" He told me. Narmally those words would have been so rude I would have walked away in a second but to things held me back. 1. I hated Austin right now. 2. The tone which Chase said it it... It just didn't seem like he meant any harm. Chase was a good guy but Austin hated him. He had the typical bad boy record but Ally could see that there more to him than just a leather jacket.

"Yeah, I know. He totally played me but I'm sure Trish told you about the plan and judging by the fact you turned up on time, I reckon your interested?" I questioned, using my newfound attitude.

"Look Ally," he told me with a tone of regret in his voice," I know that you think all those times I asked you out was to mock you, but it really wasn't. I didn't know what to do, and when I finally did, Austin told me to stay away from you. I've moved on, trust me I have, but... I wanna help you move on from this jerk."

I smiled at him and gave him a hug. I had my suspicions that Austin had interfered but I used to like his protectiveness. Heck, I still do, but I can't forever. I will find someone else and I WILL break his heart.

A/N so if any of you have read the other Austin + Ally story with Chase in it, I copied him so I OWN NOTHING! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Decisons.

Hey guys! I have a couple days break and I want to write the next chapter for you but I need you guys to decide whether you want aussly and allyxchase. I am WAY to lazy to do a poll right now so if you could review... I'll love you! The vote ends on thursday 6pm. (The time in UK) thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Payback- into action.

It was happening. I was sitting inside Chase convertable with my hair moving with the wind. I saw girls watching me jealously and at any other time I would have enjoyed this but I could feel my stomach turn at the idea of austin's if it wasn't his fault? What if Kira came onto him?

But then why would he not push her off? Why would he lie to me? Why wouldn't he have told me?

Chase has been an angel. He kept talling me how I deserved better and how he would help me through this. Considering I rejected him, he is being really nice.

I felt his car grind to a halt and I looked around to see that we were at the beach club. Austin hangs out here with his basketball mates after school on Tuesdays. I told him I would meet him her at seven and knowing him, he'll be here by 6:30 at latest. That's one of the things I used to love about him. He was never late. Always came early to make sure things were right though that was hardly ever the case and he usually made it worse. Like when he booked us a reservation at 'randezvous', he came early and was told that our reservation was never confirmed. By the time I got there, Austin had been kicked out for punching the waitor!

Chase led me to the cafe and we sat next to each other. Chase's arm was touching mine and I didn't feel sparks like with Austin, but I felt like I had a glow around me. I shuffled closer when I noticed the time coming nearer and looked at Chase.

"So what's the plan?" I said.

"We share a smoothie and then we head to the beach and just act all coupley. He'll be sure to spot us, don't worry about that!" He said with a casual smile. I could see something behind his smile but I couldn't make out what it was. I noticed he was saying something.

"Sorry, I want into a daze, would you repeat that?" I asked.

"I said, what smoothie would you like?"

"Oh... Ummmm, how about we have a mago?"

"That's my favourite! I'll go get one" he said, squealing like a kid.

I smiled, he really was a child at heart, I have no clue how people see him as a bad boy!

"Ally? What are you doing here? I thought we were going down to the beach first. And we're only supposed to start the date at seven..."

"Oh... Austin. Yeah... About that..." I stuttered nervously. I desperately needed a knight in shining armour and I just happened to feel one next to me!

"Well, we're kinda together, so if you don't mind..." Chase said boldly, showing Austin the door.

"What?! But Ally, how can you be with him?"

This was too much.

"You mean like how you were with Kira? Or is this different? " I said with a rush of confidence.

That's when he did it. He smirked. "Oh, so that's what this is about... You want payback. You're not even dating that idiot"

"What makes you think that!"

"Kiss him. Prove to me."

Austin knew I'd never kissed anyone and he thinks I won't give it away for payback... Well he was wrong.

I turned to Chase and mumbed a quick apology before kissing him lightly. It went on for about 1 minute and when I turned back I saw that Austin had gone. I smirked.

"So, do you wanna hang out anyway?" I asked Chase.

"Umm, yeah, okay" he said, but he seemed kinda unsure. I ignore it and skipped down to the beach.


End file.
